smashbroslawllovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lawl Discord Squad
Entrance: Someone has joined the Fight Special Attacks Pup's Neutral B: Go my Friend! Pups summons Jigglypuff to Attack Pup's Side B: Reveal in you're face! Pups Throws a Image for a Newcomer, & the Oppenent trys to get it Right! They get Health but if they get it wrong, they get poisoned! Pup's Up B: Puffin Up Pup's Down B: Brother's Turn Pups Switches to Pandy Pandy's Neutral B: Sword Slash Pandy's Side B: Go Long! Pandy's Up B: Car Drive Simallar to Jack's Up B, Pandy sits in a car & it can drive a near its Platform Pandy's Down B: Koopa, You're Up Pandy Switches to Koopa witches to Koopa Koopa 's Neutral B: Plushies! Koopa's Side B: Update Beam! Koooa's Up B: Flutter Jump Koopa's Down B: Come On, Pups! Koopa Switches to Pups Final Smash: Yoshbot KO Sounds Mario KO Sound #1: Im Done for! KO Sound #2: How Could You! Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: (Grunts) Sonic KO Sound #1: This can't Be! KO Sound #2: Naah! Star KO Sound: (Screams) Screen KO Sound: Gah KoopaPerson101 KO Sound #1: Impossible! KO Sound #2: OOF Star KO Sound: I Guess this is it! Screen KO Sound: What! Taunts gaming with pups Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: pandy yes mega Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: KoopaPerson101 Up Taunt: Side Taunt: Down Taunt: Victory Options + Losage Option #1: Pups: Don't Mess with the Squad! Pandy & Koopa: Yea! Option #2 They Say "GN" Option #3 High Fiving Each other! Option #4 (Only Against Lime) Pups: Sorry lime!, looks like we won this one! Option #5 (Only Aganist Kirbo) Pups: Guess We Showed you Who's Boss, Right you two? Pandy & Koopa: Yes Sir! Losage: A textbox saying "Lawl Discord Squad has Been Removed from Battle" Other Attacks gaming with pups Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? pandy yes mega Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? KoopaPerson101 Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Up- ??? * Side- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Discord Logo Victory Music Kirby Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Role In SSE Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Default * Trivia * Insert One